politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Independent Republic of Slaves (IRS)
Current active members: King_Slave Aerion Bank_Slave Oceanbones Provisional Constitution of The Independent Republic of Slaves IRS Written by Draiden_Kaid (unaffiliated) Edited by King_Slave Aerion Article 1: The Slave Governing System (lol >implying slaves can hold government) The IRS governing system is comprised of a council of 5 slaves who are appointed by the King Slave at his whim and fancy. Each slave council member is in charge of a different factor of the republic. Their jobs are as follows: The Demolition_Slave is in charge of the collection of wood and stone for the Republic, as well as having the right to appoint non-council slaves to work in gatherig said resource(s). He has the right to mine valueable resources such as coal, gold, ion, diamond, redstone and lapis lazuli. The Food_Slave is in charge of maintaining farms of food and mob drops such as bone and leather for the Republic, as well as having the right to appoint non-council slaves to work in gatherig said resource(s) The Bank_Slave is in charge of gathering all precious materials. This includes coal, iron, gold, diamond, lapis lazuli, redstone, obsidian, gravel/sand, god apples, xp and quartz. He/She is allowed to bypass any and all other council members' jurisdictions to gather these materials, and his/her sole duty is to maintain this stockpile. The Builder_Slave is in charge of designing and constructing buildings and contraptions to help all other council members and has the right to use any resource(s) he deems necesssary to complete any and all tasks, as well as appointing any non-council slave to the gathering of any special resources not accounted for in the above mentioned. The King_Slave is in charge of foreign affairs as well as tactical commander in times of war. He is the only person who can allow or deny the construction of vanity projects. The council will vote on any and all matters that a council member or any slave in general brings to the council's attention. Each council member has one vote in any matters with the exception that the matter deals solely in their jurisdiction. In this event, the council member in question will have a vote that is worth two. The King Slave's vote is always worth two as well... In addition, the King Slave has the right to veto any council member(s) decision with the sole exception that every council member but him votes otherwise. The King Slave appoints council members through his own special arbitration that may change at his whims and fancies. However, there is no election process for the King Slave himself. The process by which one becomes a King Slave requires the sole prerequisite that he/she must have been a council member prior to the King Slave choosing him/her as the King Slave's successor. Article 2: The Slave Populace and Economic Policy The IRS, despite its name's suggestion, does not actually own slaves nor condone slavery. In fact, each slave citizen of the IRS is entitled to their own land and property, as well as complete freedom in their property therein. The only freedom barred from any and all citizens is the right to bypass any council decisions, such as starting war and fighting one, as well as not being allowed to show cowardice on the battlefield. The IRS governing body has a responsibility to build and maintain a collective stockpile. Of this stockpile, each citizen is allowed to give resources. However, the government also acts on a give-and-take system. If you are not contributing to the wellbeing of the governing body, then the governing body will not help yours. Parasites will not go unnoticed. Trading with other factions is open, but only to the council when it comes to the government's property, as well as a citizen and their respective property. Article 3: Foreign Policy and War Every other faction member who does not announce their arrival or presence in or around the IRS property will be killed on sight. In the event that said trespasser survives this encounter, their faction must pay reparations or risk war with us as well as a kill-on-sight order for the trespasser to be lifted at the time the reparations are met. In the event that the trespasser IS killed on this encounter, any and all items on his person will now become our property and serve as the reparation mentioned above. This policy is to be kept up to 100 blocks outside the faction limits, as to be indicated by a line of jungle wood. In the event of war, the King Slave will appoint a Battlemaster out of one of his council members. This council member, for the duration of the war, will immediately be put second-in command to the King, and will be in charge of leading troops into battle. The council will be disintegrated during wartime and replaced only by the King Slave and his Battlemaster, who will then make any and all decisions for the Republic for the duration of the war. After the war is over, the council will reform and everything will go back to the way it was pre-war.